Operación: Lincoln
by Sergex
Summary: Después de cuatro intentos fallidos, las hermanas Loud se enfrentan a una misión muy importante (Historia de dos partes)
1. Introducción a un plan de acción

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este one-shot a una lectura dividida en dos partes al idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Omega Ultra

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **PRIMERA FASE**

‒ De acuerdo, ¿eso es todo lo que necesitas, Linc? ‒ preguntó Lynn mientras arrastraba a su hermano por las escaleras de su casa, para gran consternación del muchacho.

‒ Yo, ahh... ‒ trató de responder, sólo para que su hermana ligeramente mayor lo tirara delante de ella y lo empujara a su habitación.

‒ Bueno, no importa... ¡buenas noches, Lincoln! ‒ exclamó, con su voz llena de una extraña desesperación, un poco característica de su típica naturaleza de voluntad fuerte.

Sin previo aviso, agarró el pomo de la puerta, tratando desesperadamente de cerrar la puerta, para así encerrar al niño durante la noche. Pero el chico de pelo blanco reaccionó y puso el pie en su camino, rompiendo todas las esperanzas de la chica para un final rápido.

‒ Pero Lynn, ni siquiera he sacado mis cómics de... ‒ Lincoln habló, con su voz llena de preocupación... aunque aún no se le permitió terminar.

‒ No te preocupes por eso Lincoln. Traje todo lo que puedas necesitar. ‒ Lucy apareció a su lado.

Lanzando un grito de sorpresa, Lincoln retrocedió con miedo, haciendo que su pie liberara la puerta, aunque afortunadamente para él, aún Lynn no se dio cuenta. No perdió el tiempo recomponiéndose:

‒ Oh... ¡Hola, Lucy!

La niña gótica sacó una pequeña pila de libros de historietas, aperitivos y una botella de agua en respuesta, antes de continuar con una ligera prisa en su usual monotonía:

‒ ¡No te preocupes, me aseguré de que tuvieras absolutamente todo lo que puedas necesitar para no tengas que salir de tu habitación esta noche!

Luego, antes de que el chico pudiera responder, la jovencita puso los objetos en sus manos para después salir de su cuarto.

Por un momento, Lincoln permaneció en silencio, inseguro de cómo entrar en esa escena. El día entero, sus hermanas ‒salvo por Leni‒ estaban actuando de manera extraña, todo culminando con Lynn llevándolo a su habitación tan pronto como terminó la cena, y de todas las personas de la residencia, sorpresivamente fue Lola quien se comprometió a limpiar todos los trastes.

Él estaba consciente de que las cosas en la casa Loud podría llegar a ser un poco estrafalarias, pero jamás en su vida había visto actuar a sus propias hermanas de una forma tan inusual.

" _T_ _iene que haber algo más en esto..."_

Así que, siendo presa fácil de una intensa curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando, el chico de cabello blanco procedió a encarar la verdad de forma directa. Antes de que cerraran la puerta, el muchacho preguntó:

‒ Ahh... Chicas, ¿qué pasa con ustedes? ‒ El joven miró la pila de objetos con una expresión sospechosa, antes de lanzar la misma mirada a las dos hermanas que estaban tratando de enclaustrarlo.

‒ ¡Nada! ‒ Lynn contestó apresuradamente, con las manos juntas, en una dolorosa pelota. ‒ ¡Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que nuestro único hermano disfrutara del día de hoy con todo lo que pudiera obtener!

" _Sí, aquí hay algo definitivamente oculto detrás de esto"_ , Lincoln pensó inmediatamente, entrecerrando los ojos a sus dos hermanas mientras lo hacía. Sin vacilar, su voz se llenó de sospecha:

‒ Chicas, ¿estás intentando ocultarme algo? ¿Lisa descubrió algo? ¿Acaso están...?

‒ ¡No! ‒ Lucy interrumpió a su hermano de una manera apresurada, al mismo tiempo que ponía una sonrisa poco característica. ‒ ¡Hicimos esto porque queríamos hacerte feliz!

Entonces, Lynn volvió a agarrar el pomo de la habitación, esta vez asegurándose de que el pie del chico no estuviera en el camino, antes de declarar:

‒ ¡Buenas noches, Lincoln!

Así, lograron cerrar la puerta, dejando al niño solo en su habitación, confundido con lo que acababa de suceder.

 _"Me pregunto por qué han estado tan distantes el día de hoy..."_

Lincoln se despojó de su ropa (salvo por su trusa de la victoria) antes de saltar sobre su cama e intentar recapitular por todo lo que pasó durante el día.

Primero, había tratado de pasar el rato con Leni... sólo para que Lori le dijera que estaba ocupada. Luan y Luna fueron las siguientes en su camino, pero por alguna razón no estaban en su habitación. Lola y Lana estaban demasiado ocupadas peleando como para salir (y esta vez le dijeron que no podría ayudarlas). Lisa había bloqueado la puerta de la habitación para trabajar en un experimento, mientras que Lily estaba atrapada en dicha habitación. Y en cuanto a Lynn y Lucy, ¡no pudo encontrarlas durante todo el día! Bueno, así fue hasta que lo arrastraron a su habitación en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron.

‒ Caramba... tener diez hermanas puede ser impresionante a veces... pero cuando están todas ocupadas... ‒ dijo esa última parte en voz alta, antes de meter la cabeza en su almohada. Luego, se recostó a sus espaldas y agarró a Bun-Bun:

‒ Bueno, al menos tú no me dejarás. ‒ Así, acurrucó el conejito de peluche en su hombro y comenzó a leer el cómic que había agarrado.

* * *

Por un momento, Lynn y Lucy se quedaron allí, esperando a que su hermano se durmiera lo más pronto posible, especialmente cuando el primer cómic que estaba en esa pila era el número cuarenta y dos de Ace Savvy, un cómic tan aburrido que dejaba a Lincoln quejándose de que nunca podía terminarlo sin caer dormido cada vez que "Wild Card" Willy empezara a hablar sobre el significado de la vida.

Tomó algo de tiempo, pero el tan ansiado sonido de los ronquidos del muchacho resonó a través de la puerta, señalando a todos de fuera de que el único habitante de esa habitación se había quedado dormido.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Lynn y Lucy se miraron las caras y asintieron en señal de concordancia. Luego, lentamente, el dúo se volvió y cruzó el pasillo superior de la casa Loud y llamó a la habitación de las dos hermanas mayores.

Ahora, en un día normal, sólo dos personas se les permitía remotamente entrar en esa habitación, las cuales eran sus dos habitantes, pero en esta noche dada, las diez hermanas Loud se habían reunido para tener una de las reuniones más importantes del año. Y así, la puerta se abrió, y entraron las dos jóvenes.

Casi de inmediato, Lynn exclamó satisfactoriamente:

‒ ¡Muy bien, chicas, la nieve ha caído!

Así, recibió un sonido ensordecedor que clamaba por silencio de parte de Luna:

‒ ¡Lynn, silencio! No queremos que Lincoln se despierte, ¿o sí? ‒ susurró enojada.

Luna sostuvo inmediatamente la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, comprobando que Lincoln no se había levantado del sueño inducido por el cómic y, afortunadamente, los suaves ronquidos que resonaban desde el otro lado del pasillo confirmaron el estado actual de su hermano.

Luna respiró profundamente, antes de cerrar y bloquear la puerta con llave, limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente al hacerlo:

‒ ¡Fiu! El muñeco de nieve todavía sigue dormido.

‒ ¿Muñeco... de nieve? ‒ Leni inclinó la cabeza confundida. ‒ ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué no estábamos esperando a que Lincoln se fuera a dormir?!

Lana se palmeó la cara, aunque nadie eligió corresponderle. Para las chicas, este no era el momento para la ingenuidad de Leni.

Sin embargo, no dispuesta a dejar que la oportunidad se fuera a la basura, Luan retrucó:

‒ Bueno, ¡eso fue una recepción fría! ‒ Ella se echó la cabeza hacia atrás en carcajadas, mientras que sus mazos sostenían su abdomen. ‒ ¡¿Entienden?!

Las chicas se quejaron al unísono, pero lo más bajo posible con la esperanza de que sus quejidos no despertaran a su hermano durmiente.

Sin embargo, después de haber tenido suficiente de la espera con la que esta reunión había comenzado, Lori golpeó su zapato contra su podio, trayendo a las niñas al orden.

‒ ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Silencio! ‒ ordenó ella.

Afortunadamente sus hermanas ya sabían de la solemnidad de este encuentro y siguieron sin vacilación. La joven respiró profundamente, antes de continuar:

‒ Muy bien, como saben mañana es el cumpleaños de Lincoln...

‒ ¡Ay! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos! ‒ interrumpió Lola, agitando uno de sus brazos mientras lo hacía. ‒ ¡Hemos guardado esta fecha desde la última fiesta!

‒ Sí, Lori. ¡Deja de decirnos cosas que ya sabemos! ‒ dijo Lana entrando en frustración, y sorprendiendo a todos por estar de acuerdo con su gemela.

En respuesta, Lori golpeó de nuevo el zapato contra el podio, forzando a Lola y Lana a retractarse de sus acciones, así como permitir que Lisa diera un paso adelante.

‒ Hermanas, si puedo interrumpir, no veo la importancia de esta reunión. ‒ intervino Lisa, escribiendo en su bloc de notas mientras lo hacía.

Entonces, con una respiración profunda, la hermana mayor contestó:

‒ Lisa, he llamado a esta reunión porque quiero asegurarme de que podamos preparar todo para mañana, ¿ok? Además, no quiero se repita lo mismo que los últimos cuatro años durante las fiestas de cumpleaños de Lincoln, ¡¿recuerdan?!

Ante esto, todo el mundo se estremeció en respuesta a esa declaración...

Por lo general, los padres son los encargados de planear cada fiesta de cumpleaños que se presenta. Sin embargo, en una familia tan grande como la que hay en la residencia Loud, las cosas varían un poco.

En un inicio fueron los padres encargados de organizar una celebración para sus hijas primerizas, no fue hasta la llegada del pequeño bebé de cabello blanco que las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto. Ahora, la mayoría de las veces, eran sus hijos que tomaban la iniciativa de planear las fiestas de sus respectivos cumpleañeros y sus padres a menudo eran partícipes de eso. Así, las cosas se mantenían un poco estables.

Desafortunadamente, en los últimos cuatro años, las fiestas de cumpleaños de Lincoln (las cuales transcurrieron de una forma extravagante), sin bien fueron planeadas y realizadas con buenas intenciones por sus hermanas, éstas terminaron con resultados algo... complicados de manejar.

Aunque el chico siempre tuvo en mente que las intenciones de sus hermanas eran buenas y siempre les mostraba un enorme agradecimiento por los cumpleaños que le proporcionaron, el hecho es que el simple recuerdo de esas celebraciones pasadas no dejaba tranquilas a las chicas, mostrándose apenadas por los turbios resultados que dejaron esos eventos.

Por ejemplo, para celebrar la ocasión en que el muchacho cumplía diez años, decidieron planear como sorpresa su primer viaje al parque de diversiones "Dairyland". Para disfrutar del evento, se estableció una dinámica para escoger las atracciones, la cual fue variando al gusto de cada uno para cuando les tocara escoger, pero como era el cumpleaños del muchacho se le permitió escoger primero.

Sin embargo, las cosas se salieron de control cuando le llegó el turno a Lucy escoger la atracción a la que quería entrar, la cual consistía en un paseo por tren en una "casa embrujada".

Obviamente, los Loud que se enlistaron para el paseo sabían que los horrores dentro de la casa eran simples marionetas mecánicas y éste empezó sin ningún problema, pero cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevaron Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy y las gemelas cuando se presentó un apagón eléctrico que interrumpió la mitad del paseo, y no fue sino tras una hora de estar a oscuras cuando lograron sacarlos de su enclaustramiento involuntario.

Tras el estremecimiento colectivo, éste le fue seguido por un chillido de las gemelas:

‒ ¡Ese tren misterioso era aterrador!

Lana y Lola se aferraban una a la otra, casi instintivamente por el mero recuerdo de lo que había sucedido.

‒ Y eso sin mencionar siquiera lo que pasó el año anterior. ‒ Lynn sacudió la cabeza en desilusión, antes de suspirar en la decepción. ‒ Bueno... al menos ser disparado de un cañón y terminar en un molde de cuerpo completo es una manera garantizada de recordarlo por siempre...

‒ Y no olviden lo que pasó antes. ‒ dijo Lucy.

A pesar de tener sólo cinco años cuando esa fiesta había ocurrido, el fracaso por poner a un mago como espectáculo principal ya había sido forjado en su memoria; eso, junto con la misma imagen de su hermano momentos después de que el famoso truco de sacar cosas del "sombrero mágico" saliera mal y que éste terminara siendo mordido por un conejo, rayaba a través de su mente cada vez que pensaba en ello.

‒ ¡Ya basta! ‒ Lori pegó de nuevo el zapato en el podio una vez más. ‒ Por eso este año, estamos manteniendo fuera la propuesta de ocupar el equipo de soldadura de esta fiesta.

‒ Si me permites preguntar, hermana mayor, ¿por qué esperamos hasta el último momento para planear esta fiesta? ‒ Lisa levantó una ceja confundida. ‒ ¿No hubiera sido más efectivo si...?

‒ Lo hemos atrasado hasta ahora, debido al problema de que... algunas... personas... ‒ Lori dijo esas últimas palabras mirando de manera negativa a Lola y Leni por un corto momento, mientras posteriormente le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Lisa ‒...no son capaces de mantener un secreto por más de 10 minutos. Así que para mantener una fiesta sorpresa como una sorpresa de verdad, tenemos que trabajar en ello la noche antes de eso.

Lisa retrocedió y asintió comprensivamente.

‒ Muy bien hermana, entiendo tu razonamiento.

‒ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ‒ Lana inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

‒ Es simple, chicas. ‒ Lori sonrió, antes de sacar una pequeña lista. ‒ Tomé una idea del "hombre con el plan" y voy a asignarle a cada una de ustedes una tarea.

‒ ¡Ohh! ¡Me encantan las obras de teatro! ‒ Leni se preparó para chillar de emoción, aunque Luna puso su mano sobre su boca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Lori miró a su hermana ligeramente tímida por un momento, antes de respirar:

‒ Muy bien, Leni, te estoy encargando de hornear el pastel.

‒ ¡Ohh! ¡Me encantan los pasteles! ‒ Leni se animó, antes de mirar a su alrededor extrañada por un momento. ‒ Esperen... ¿Cómo se hace un pastel?

‒ Ahh, Lori... no creo que ése sea el curso de acción correcto para... ‒ Lisa intentó comenzar a objetar, pero su hermana mayor le hizo una seña de impedimento.

‒ No te preocupes... ‒ con eso, Lori se volvió hacia la animada Leni ‒...confío en que harás un pastel que Lincoln va a amar.

Leni asintió:

‒ ¡Tú sabes!

‒ Bueno, ahora Lana y Lisa... ‒ continuó Lori ‒...necesito que revisen la casa por cualquier daño en su estructura, y hagan lo mejor para arreglarlo, no necesito que se repita lo de hace cuatro años.

‒ ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó exactamente hace cuatro años? ‒ intervino Lisa, levantando una ceja.

Luna se inclinó hacia ella y dijo:

‒ ¿Recuerdas cuando las escaleras se rompieron aquella vez que llegué a casa después del toque de queda?

Lisa se extraño por la pregunta, pero sólo se limitó a asentir:

‒ Bueno... imagínate eso, pero en su lugar, el piso de la sala se derrumbó y tomó a Lincoln y al payaso con él.

Sin inmutarse, Lori remarcó su veredicto:

‒ Por eso es tan importante su trabajo. Ahora, siguiendo con las tareas, Lynn y Lucy... ‒ continúo ‒...su trabajo es conseguir el regalo de Lincoln. ‒ Dicho eso, les entregó un pequeño sobre al dúo. ‒ Esto contiene mil dólares adentro, necesito que trabajen con Luna y Luan para averiguar qué quiere, ¿está bien?

‒ Entendido. ‒ respondió el dúo.

En cualquier otro día, esas dos estarían en el cuello de cada una tratando de conseguir que la otra aceptara algún trato extravagante, aunque por una vez estuvieron de acuerdo en que hacer esto por Lincoln era más importante.

‒ Bien. Siguiente tarea. Luna y Luan, necesito que distraigan a Lincoln, hagan lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de que se quede tan lejos de la casa hasta que las llamemos de regreso, ¿ok?

‒ ¡Puedes contar con nosotras! ‒ respondió Luna, mientras que Luan permanecía en silencio, desesperada por luchar contra el impulso de decir juegos de palabras.

‒ Y finalmente, Lola. Necesito que decores la casa para la fiesta. ‒ terminó Lori, antes de enrollar el papel en el que estaba contenido el plan de acción. ‒ ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

‒ Sí... ¿Qué hay de ti? ‒ Luna alzó una ceja con curiosidad. ‒ ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras preparamos todo?

‒ Me aseguraré de que las cosas salgan bien, en el búnker de Lisa. ‒ respondió Lori. ‒ Recuerden, pase lo que pase, ustedes todavía necesitan a alguien para manejar la situación y mantener conectadas a todas. ‒ Luego señaló a la hermana más pequeña de todas. ‒ Además, alguien tiene que cuidar a Lily.

Tras oír su nombre, la pequeña Lily empezó a aplaudir, balanceando los brazos mientras lo hacía.

Lori miró a su alrededor una vez más:

‒ ¿Alguna otra pregunta más?

Ninguna de las chicas respondió.

‒ Bien. Entonces, declaro esta reunión como terminada, ¡buena suerte a todas!

Lori golpeó de nuevo el zapato en el podio, lo que hizo que sus hermanas salieran de la habitación para prepararse para lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

* * *

‒ Muy bien Luan, ¿estás lista para esto? ‒ Luna le preguntó a su hermana un poco más joven, lo que llevó a la chica comediante a asentir en respuesta.

‒ ¡Puedes apostarlo! ‒ se animó Luan ‒ ¡Esto va a ponerse bueno!

Luna asintió, antes de sacar un pequeño _walkie-talkie_.

‒ Muy bien Lori, estamos en posición.

Ante esa respuesta, Lori, quien se encontraba en el búnker de Lisa, se apresuró hacia la consola de vigilancia del lugar, en donde tenía monitoreadas a todas sus hermanas, antes de que ella terminara de tomar en cuenta la escena a su alrededor.

El búnker de Lisa no era demasiado especial: sólo era un espacio cerrado con un diseñado modificado a base de distintos conductos de aire para disipar explosiones nucleares a una velocidad muy reducida.

De hecho, la única cosa verdaderamente única de la habitación era su enorme consola para conectarse a cualquier cámara del equipo de seguridad dentro de un radio de mil millas. La joven se volvió a sus instalaciones, permitiendo que su hermana menor apareciera a la vista. Lily, por supuesto, estaba jugando con su pequeño tren como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, y, afortunadamente, eso es todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerse ocupada.

‒ Muy bien, aquí líder reportándose, todo parece bien aquí, ¿cómo van las cosas para el resto de ustedes? ‒ Lori se inclinó y habló en el micrófono, mientras ella maniobraba con la consola. ‒ Vamos, vamos, las cosas no pueden salir mal...

‒ ¡¿Lori?!

En ese momento, hubo una llamada horrorizada. La hermana mayor inmediatamente encontró la fuente de esa voz chillona en una de las pantallas. Era Leni, quien estaba observando con horror a su propio _walkie-talkie_ :

‒ ¡¿Estás atrapada en esta caja?! ‒ Leni gritó con temor ‒ Descuida, te sacaré de...

‒ ¡Leni, no rompas la caja, no estoy atrapada en ella! ‒ Lori inmediatamente gritó, esperando que su hermana ligeramente menor no hubiera roto la única línea de comunicación que tenían.

‒ Oh... ‒ Leni fue confundida. ‒ Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde estás? ¡Estoy en la cocina!

Lori vaciló por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza y responder después de un fuerte y pesado suspiro:

‒ Leni, donde estoy no importa, necesito que empieces a trabajar en el pastel de cumpleaños de Lincoln, ¿ok?

Leni pensó por un momento, antes de animarse:

‒ ¡Ok, me gustan los pasteles! ‒ Luego se acercó a un gabinete cercano y sacó la mezcla para hornear pastel.

Tras evitar un contratiempo, la joven comandante respiró profunda y aliviadamente:

‒ Ok, eso literalmente estuvo cerca. Bien, continuemos. ‒ ella entonces agarró el micrófono una vez más. ‒ Muy bien... ¿Qué pasa con el resto de ustedes?

Lisa fue la siguiente en responder:

‒ Hasta ahora, el análisis del hogar está mostrando un daño estructural severo, Lana y yo estaremos trabajando para completar las reparaciones antes de la fiesta.

Tras esa replicación, Lori no pudo evitar soltar de su mente la palabra "severo", ya que si eso era cierto, todo indicaría que el éxito de la misión estaría cayendo en picada.

‒ Entendido, ¿qué hay de ti, Lola? ‒ continuó Lori, con el corazón un poco acelerado.

‒ Estaba revisando todas nuestras decoraciones de repuesto y... Sí. ¡No tenemos suficiente decoraciones! ‒ replicó la pequeña princesa.

‒ Diablos. ‒ La mayor susurró, antes de continuar con el micrófono. ‒ De acuerdo, necesito que salgas y consigas lo que necesitas.

‒ ¡Ya rugiste! ‒ Lola se fue, antes de que la cámara la registrara, permitiendo que Lori la viera salir corriendo por la puerta principal de la casa.

‒ ¡Oye Lori, estamos listas! ‒ Lynn declaró, antes de que Lucy hablara:

‒ Por Lincoln, me aseguraré de mantenerme tan tranquila como un muerto.

‒ Muy bien, entonces. ‒ respondió Lori, antes de abrir la línea de regreso a Luan y Luna ‒ ¡Chicas, son libres de ir a sacar a Lincoln de aquí!

En el piso de arriba, Luna y Luan pusieron sus _walkie-talkies_ de vuelta a sus bolsillos y asintieron una a la otra. Entonces, sin decir palabra alguna, Luan llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Inmediatamente, el solitario residente de la habitación gruñó antes de contestar:

‒ ¿Quién es?

‒ Doce ‒ respondió Luan, con su voz llena de excitación.

‒ ¿Doce quién? ‒ Lincoln continuó, con el cansancio en su voz fácilmente aparente.

‒ ¡Un doceavo Loud, porque mamá está embarazada de nuevo! ‒ gritó Luan.

Si Lincoln pudiera ver a través de la puerta, vería a Luan agitando los brazos en un intento de enfatizar el punto. Ante la réplica de Luan, los ojos del chico inmediatamente se abrieron de par en par, antes de ponerse de pie:

‒ ¿Qué?

Rápidamente, el chico se vistió asegurándose de ponerse su clásico atuendo de camisa polo de color naranja y _jeans_ antes de abrir la puerta.

‒ ¡Buenos días, Linc! ‒ Lo saludó Luna con una sonrisa ‒ Te ves como si un tornado hubiera impactado en tu habitación.

‒ ¡Sí, tienes dos copetes en vez de uno! ‒ Luan se rió al ver el desordenado cabello de su hermano.

‒ ¿Qué...? ¿Qué está pasando? ‒ Lincoln frenéticamente agitó su cabeza a sus alrededores, tratando de encontrar a alguien más que a dos de sus hermanas esperándolo.

‒ No hay mucho, hermano. ‒ rió Luna entre dientes, poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho.

‒ Pe-pero, ¿qué pasa con mamá? ¡¿Está embarazada de nuevo?! ‒ La voz de Lincoln casi se agrietó ante la idea.

Luan le hizo un gesto con la mano para calmarlo, luego la puso en su mejilla izquierda para acariciarla:

‒ No te preocupes por eso... ¡sólo te lo dije para que te despegaras de tu trasero perezoso y te prepares! ‒ exclamó Luan, antes de romperse en una carcajada junto a Luna.

Mientras que eso sucedía, el pobre Lincoln se encontraba vacilante, ya que no sabía cómo responder ante esa respuesta. Prácticamente no sabía si tendría que estar aliviado de que otro ruido estuviera ocurriendo, decepcionado de que no tendría la oportunidad de conseguir el hermanito que tanto había deseado desde que Lucy nació o enojado por haber sido levantando de una manera abrupta por una falsa alarma.

Sin embargo, en vez de expresarse de manera violenta delante de ellas, respiró hondo y tuvo que esperar a que sus hermanas se tranquilizaran, mientras las estaba mirando de forma incrédula. Cuando eso pasó, les preguntó:

‒ Así que ahh... si mamá no está teniendo otro hijo... ¿por qué me han despertado?

Luna y Luan responden apartando la vista con torpeza y frotándose la espalda de sus cabezas en vergüenza.

‒ Bueno... ahh, hoy es tu cumpleaños... ‒ Luna calmadamente respondió, haciendo lo mejor para poner en una expresión avergonzada. ‒ Y me parece que... lo olvidamos...

La confusión de Lincoln inmediatamente se convierte en decepción:

‒ Oh..., mientras que él pensaba, _"Bueno... dado lo que ha sucedido en todas mis otras fiestas... Supongo que no puedo culparlos por olvidar..."_

‒ Pero... ‒ continúa Luna, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras ella lo hace ‒ Todo el mundo ha decidido colaborar para conseguirte una cosa que quieras... siempre y cuando no cueste más de veinte dólares... Lo siento, podríamos conseguirte nunca más.

" _Supongo que eso está bien..._ _"_ , Lincoln se animó un poco por la revelación ‒ ¿Ah?

‒ ¡Sí! ‒ Luan agita sus brazos en excitación. ‒ ¡Así que vamos a llevarte al centro comercial!

" _Bueno... al menos están tratando de asegurarse de que este día no es tan horrible como creo que va a ser..."_

Lincoln suspiró, antes de asentir con la cabeza:

‒ Muy bien chicas, vamos.

Y con eso, se alejaban de la casa; sin embargo, para desconocimiento del chico, las dos chicas que los seguían detrás, Lynn y Lucy, estaban ansiosas por conseguirle a Lincoln el regalo perfecto.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA FASE**


	2. Complicaciones y resoluciones

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Omega Ultra

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **SEGUNDA FASE**

‒ Entonces, ¿ves algo que te guste? ‒ preguntó Luna a su hermano, señalando la pared de historietas y figuras, esperando que algo le llamara la atención.

Por un momento, el joven buscaba en una tienda bastante grande del centro comercial, manteniendo su vista en los pasillos llenos de mercancía al azar que un _fanboy_ sólo podía soñar con su adquisición, pero el chico de mechones blancos simplemente comenzaba a sentirse más desanimado con cada paso que daba, lo cual hizo que sacudiera la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana mayor:

‒ No... ‒ dijo, antes de caminar hacia adelante para continuar su búsqueda.

" _¡_ _Vamos Lincoln! ¡Tiene que haber algo!_ _"_ , pensó Luna de manera preocupada, mientras ella y su hermana Luan lo seguían.

" _¿Qué podría yo conseguir?"_ , pensó Lincoln, mientras miraba a su alrededor, _"Quiero decir, tengo todos los cómics que podría desear..."_ , continuó su búsqueda durante unos largos minutos, antes de que sus ojos se asentaran en una pequeña vitrina:

‒ Guau.

Inmediatamente, se acercó a la vitrina y miró lo que tenía en su interior. Dentro había una pequeña maqueta de una cabina de policía antigua, junto con una figura de plástico de un hombre de piel clara con un traje y corbata de pie frente a la puerta abierta. También estaba lo que parecía ser una consola demasiado complicada, y al lado de esa cosa había un pequeño dispositivo tipo destornillador.

‒ ¡Increíble! ‒ exclamó Lincoln ‒ ¡Esto se ve increíble!

De inmediato, miró hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar el precio... sólo para darse cuenta de lo que había escrito:

TARTIS Auténtico de _Doctor Moo_

\+ Destornillador Sónico funcional

$1,000.00

Para cuando terminó de leer el precio de todo ese paquete exclusivo de esa serie de televisión que descubrió por accidente un día, el chico sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca de desilusión.

" _Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para mí"_

Por un momento, Luna agradeció al Cielo que su hermano al fin se decidiera por algo de la tienda; pero cuando se acercó y vio lo tan decepcionado que se mostraba, sabía que tenía que darle su apoyo total, por lo que puso una mano en su hombro y, tratando de sonar lo más compasiva posible, dijo:

‒ Oye, no te preocupes, hermano, estoy segura de que hay algo más que podemos conseguirte.

Sin embargo, mientras que el pequeño _fanboy_ asentía suavemente con su mirada baja, se aseguró de guiñarle un ojo a Luan, diciéndole tranquilamente que pasara las noticias a Lori, Lynn y Lucy, antes de que el trío se fuera a explorar otras partes de la tienda.

Tras eso, Lucy y Lynn inmediatamente hicieron su movimiento, saltando y corriendo para comprar el artículo.

‒ Está bien, voy a buscar a la persona encargada, te cuidas de las demás, ¿entendiste? ‒ Lynn ordenó, antes de atornillar un pasillo aleatorio.

Lucy asintió, antes de que Lynn desapareciera entre un conjunto de sombras cercanas. Mientras la niña deportista se tardaba, Lucy, más que lidiar con personas que se querían adueñar del paquete de coleccionista en la vitrina, tuvo que enfrentarse a miradas curiosas de esas personas aficionadas. Aún así, sólo bastó un simple movimiento o discurso oscuro para ahuyentarlos de manera despavorida, ya que se mantuvo casi estática en su lugar.

Rápidamente, la niña mayor se acercaba tirando de la manga larga de un hombre alto y escuálido, con un cabello castaño ligeramente castaño y con un atuendo de oficina:

‒ ¡Por favor, señor, nos gustaría comprar este paquete!

Por un momento, el hombre observó a las dos niñas, y se extraño por el hecho de que una niña oscura y una pequeña deportista se encontraban interesadas por dicho paquete exclusivo para coleccionistas. Por otro lado, él no era alguien para juzgar a la gente por su color de piel. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

‒ De acuerdo.

En cuestión de segundos, el dúo se apresuró a salir de la tienda de cómics, con el paquete de colección en sus manos.

‒ Muy bien, Lori. ‒ declaró Lynn ‒ ¡El paquete ha sido recogido!

* * *

Lori se recostó en su asiento y suspiró aliviada al decir:

‒ Bueno, vuelvan a casa.

Ella tomó otra respiración, antes de cambiar la línea a sus otras hermanas:

‒ ¡Muy bien! ¡Atención, todo el mundo! ¿Cómo van? ¿Cómo están haciendo las cosas?

Pero en vez de una respuesta inmediata, un momento de silencio pasó por encima de ella. Por lo cual, ella sostuvo el interruptor de comunicación para verificar los cambios de ritmo de los acontecimientos

‒ ¿Chicas?

‒ ¡Lori! ‒ la hermana mayor sobresaltó ante el grito agudo de Lisa y Lana ‒ ¡Ayuda!

Inmediatamente después de esa respuesta, los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par:

‒ ¡¿Qué pasa por allá?!

‒ ¿Recuerdas a Basu? ¡Él ha vuelto y está más enojado que nunca! ‒ declaró Lisa ‒ ¡Ayuda!

Inmediatamente, Lori agarró su radio:

‒ Bien, ya estoy en...

Sin embargo, antes de terminar su frase, fue interrumpida por un grito que emitió Leni, cuando la alarma de incendios de la cocina se disparó.

‒ ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Lori se volvió hacia su monitor, permitiendo que la escena finalmente apareciera. Leni había estado haciendo todo lo posible, pero debido a su inexperiencia en hornear pasteles, había quemado accidentalmente su primer intento.

‒ Diablos ‒ susurró enojada.

Aún así, Lori tomó otra respiración profunda, antes de decirse a sí misma:

‒ Ok, tengo que ir a traer el rayo congelador de...

‒ ¡Popó!

Tras esa llamada de atención, volvió su vista hacia su hermanita Lily, quien ahora se encontraba junto a ella en su silla elevada. La pequeña sacudía los brazos, antes de señalar a otro monitor.

Lori siguió la dirección de su hermana pequeña por un momento, permitiendo que sus ojos cayeran sobre la tercera escena.

‒ ¿Pero qué? ‒ ella exclamó de forma atónita, con sólo ver la escena que tenía en sus pantallas.

Lola, quien llevaba las decoraciones de fiesta entre sus manos, estaba caminando por el centro comercial. Sin embargo, las cámaras cercanas mostraban que ella estaba caminando peligrosamente cerca de Lincoln y se estaba arriesgando a ser descubierta por él.

‒ Sabes... ‒ dijo Lori ‒ Literalmente debería haberlo visto venir.

Tomándose otro respiro profundo, ella se frotó la barbilla:

‒ Ok, ¿cómo voy a...?

‒ ¡Popó! ‒ continuó Lily.

De nuevo, la hermana mayor se volvió hacia la beba con confusión, quien comenzó a ponerse de pie en su silla y alzó las manos mientras abría y cerraba sus dedos en dirección hacia la consola de control, lo cual indicaba sólo una cosa:

‒ ¿Quieres que te ponga en la consola?

A lo cual, la niña asintió con la cabeza:

‒ ¡Popó!

Así, continúo con un montón de palabras de bebé al azar.

‒ ¿Y quieres que ayude a Lana, Lisa y Leni, mientras ayudas a Lola? ‒ continuó Lori, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Por un momento, la hermana mayor dudó, soltando un aire contenido y apartando ligeramente la mirada hacia las pantallas. Sabía que había cometido varias tonterías en su vida, pero poner a una beba al mando de una consola de controles mientras ella arreglaba las nuevas situaciones que habían surgido ya era algo descabellado.

Sin embargo, volviendo a ver a su hermanita, algo le decía que era lo correcto. En especial, cuando su hermanita se puso en postura de soldado dando un saludo...

‒ No tengo elección, ¿verdad? ‒ exclamó.

Luego, tras otro respiro hondo, se puso de pie. ‒ Muy bien, entonces... ‒ ella recogió a su hermanita, junto con su silla de bebés, y la metió en su lugar.

Así, inmediatamente Lily se puso a trabajar, cambiando el canal hacia Lola y hablando:

‒ ¡Popó! ‒ exclamó, junto con su jerigonza de bebé, mientras Lori salía del búnker para ayudar a Lisa y Lana.

* * *

Lola se esforzaba por llevar todo el peso de toda la decoración de fiestas que había adquirido. Sí, comprarlo todo le costó cada centavo precioso en ganancias de concurso, pero si esto era para su único hermano, bueno... ella no querría decirlo en voz alta, pero hizo una excepción por complacer y ver feliz a su hermano.

Pero ahora, iba a sufrir más, cuando tenía que replicar cuando le llamaron por medio del _walkie-talkie_. Tomó tiempo, pero al fin logró acomodar las bolsas con toda la montaña de cosas a uno de sus brazos y alcanzó el dispositivo de comunicación para responder:

‒ ¿Lily...? ¿Qué... está pasando?

En un principio, se sorprendió al escucharla en lugar de Lori, pero decidió ignorar ese aspecto y concentrarse en las frenéticas llamadas de su hermanita.

‒ ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Lincoln está a punto de verme?!

La joven inmediatamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, permitiendo que su mirada cayera sobre su único hermano que salía de la tienda de cómics.

‒ Gracias, chicas... ‒ dijo el chico con una ligera decepción.

Sí, estaba agradecido, después de todo él aprendió a estar en una familia tan grande como la suya. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir la forma en que lo hacía después de visitar la tienda de cómics.

Luego de salir de allí, metió el cómic en uno de sus bolsillos:

‒ Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

‒ Bueno, ¿qué tal si...? ‒ comenzó Luna, sólo para que Lincoln la interrumpiera.

‒ Oigan, esperen, ¿esa es Lola?

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Lola se abrieron de par en par:

‒ ¡Ay, eso es lo que querías decir!

Inmediatamente, la joven se metió en una tienda cercana, con la esperanza de que el joven no la viera, pero lo hizo.

‒ ¡Oye, espera!

De ahí, Lincoln le dio la persecución, con la esperanza de alcanzar a su hermana menor. En respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo, la pequeña Lily cambió de canal y comenzó a gritar órdenes a otras personas que aún no abandonaban el centro comercial, comenzando a recibir una replicación que rosaba entre la confusión y la desesperación:

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que volvamos, Lily?

‒ ¡Popó! ‒ respondió la beba, seguido por más galimatías infantiles, tratando de dar a entender lo que quería que hicieran éstas personas.

Acto seguido, Lynn y Lucy se volvieron de inmediato las miradas y asintieron con concordancia, antes de volver corriendo al centro comercial.

Mientras tanto, Lola hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse por delante de su hermano, a pesar de que sus manos llenas y sus piernas cortas ya se estaban cansando.

" _¡Vamos Lola, se supone que es una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Esto tiene que ser una sorpresa!"_ , ella pensaba frenéticamente, mientras giraba las largas esquinas en la tienda de ropa en la que se había escabullido, esperando que el odio de Lincoln por las compras de ropa lo mantuviera alejado.

Para su consternación, no lo hizo.

‒ ¡Rayos! ¡¿Adónde puedo correr?! ‒ Lola le susurró a nadie en particular, antes de que ella atornillara otro pasillo... sólo para encontrar una pared de estantes llenos de zapatos. Temerosamente, escaneó su entorno, esperando alguna manera de escapar, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna.

‒ ¡Lola! ¡Por favor, ya no corras! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ‒ gritó Lincoln, antes de atravesar los pasillos en busca de su hermana.

" _¡Diablos! ¡Estoy atrapada!"_ , pensó Lola, retrocediendo mientras lo hacía.

" _¡Esto está mal! ¡La sorpresa está arruinada!"_

Inmediatamente, el respiradero se abrió, y Lucy descendió con Lynn sosteniendo sus piernas:

‒ ¡Ven conmigo si quieres vivir! ‒ ella ordenó, con su característica monotonía.

Lola no perdió tiempo para pensarlo. Agarró a su hermana gótica de sus manos y, con eso, Lynn levantó al dúo, asegurándose de traer todos los suministros de la fiesta con ellas mientras lo hacía. Y justo a tiempo también, ya que en el momento en que ella estaba fuera de su vista, Lincoln pasó por la esquina que Lola había estado atrapada, y al ver a nadie allí simplemente suspiró en la derrota:

‒ ¡Rayos, no está aquí!

Entonces, se volvió rápidamente y corrió, sin duda para continuar la persecución.

Mientras tanto, Lily se recostó y se secó el sudor que estaba fluyendo de su frente.

* * *

Muchas veces, cuando uno quiere realizar algo que ha planeado de una manera más o menos meticulosa, el hecho es que, queramos o no, la vida nos mantendrá inmiscuidos en algo inesperado. Lori, sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que tendría que lidiar con una amaneza mostruosa, literalmente hablando...

‒ ¡Cómete esto, Basu! ‒ gritó Lori mientras se agachaba y rodaba bajo la bestia de basura que amenazaba a sus hermanas, y disparándole con un arma cuya creadora era particularmente bien conocida ‒ JA... ¡Excelente cañón congelador, Lisa! ¡Funciona bastante bien!

‒ ¡Gracias! ‒ gritó Lisa cuando el brazo que Basu la había retenido se congeló y se interrumpió, liberándola de sus garras.

‒ ¡Sí! ¡Ahora ayuda aquí, por favor! ‒ agregó Lana, antes de que Lori se levantara de un salto y apuntó otra volea.

‒ ¡Oye, Basu!

El monstruo de basura lanzó sus tentáculos de basura a ella en respuesta, mientras rugía de rabia.

‒ ¡Será mejor que te enfríes! ‒ exclamó Lori, antes de poner al rayo congelador a la máxima potencia y disparar, y envolver a la bestia en una nube de hielo, congelándolo hasta la sumisión, y liberando a Lana de su agarre.

Rápidamente, el trío se sacudió el polvo resultante, con Lori mandando:

‒ Muy bien. Será mejor que arreglen este problema y los demás daños, sólo tenemos unas horas antes de que regresen.

‒ Gracias, Lori. ‒ declaró Lana, antes de que la mayor corriera hacia la cocina para ayudar a su hermana menor con el pastel. Y la escena que encontró no era prometedora.

Sin embargo, en lugar de lo que uno esperaba, la cocina está relativamente bien, excepto por el pastel desastroso que Leni había hecho.

Para cuando Leni se dio que Lori se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con una ligera mirada en shock, sabía que tenía que darle una explicación al respecto... ¡Vaya cosa difícil para ella!

Sin embargo, antes de que exclamara palabra alguna, Lori le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera, tomó una respiración profunda y aseguró el cañón congelador a sus espaldas:

‒ No te preocupes, Leni.

‒ ¿En... en serio? ‒ preguntó la muchacha más joven.

‒ Sí, debería haber estado aquí para ayudarte. ‒ Lori entonces se acercó y tomó el plato de su hermana y lo desechó, antes de agarrar nuevos ingredientes.

‒ ¿Qué tal si hacemos este pastel juntas?

‒ ¿De verdad?, ¿vas a cocinar conmigo? ‒ Leni chilló de alegría.

Lori le sonrió.

‒ Por supuesto, aunque no soy demasiado creativa con mis platos. Sin embargo, hay que intentarlo, ¿no?

Y con eso, el dúo se puso a trabajar haciendo el pastel de cumpleaños de Lincoln.

* * *

El día se convirtió lentamente en un atardecer placentero a la vista. Apenas se podría decir que Lincoln pudo disfrutar de la salida con sus hermanas. Sí, hubo un momento en el que le dejaron decidir a los lugares que él quería ir y le permitieron acercarse a lo que quería ver; sin embargo, a pesar de que incluso le invitaron a salir y a sugerir qué comer debido a la relegación accidental de su cumpleaños, en sí el recorrido por el centro comercial fue igual de aburrido, al final resultó que sus hermanas terminaron por arrastrarlo a las tiendas que ellas querían visitar.

Obviamente, el chico ya sabía desde el principio que la visita al centro comercial no iba a ser fácil, pues cada vez que acompañaba a sus hermanas siempre terminaba en condiciones extenuantes debido a que lo utilizaban como modelo para ropa nueva o, a menudo, lo ponían a cargar una parte de la mercancía que obtuvieron.

Aún así, al muchacho le resultó algo extraño el que sólo tuvieran que caminar por horas y sólo salieran del lugar con un nuevo número de Ace Savvy como un regalo para Lincoln, y algunos materiales para sus escuelas respectivas. El paseo resultó ser más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, lo único que varió en esa caminata eran unas ligeras conversaciones con sus hermanas mayores, o incluso uno que otro chiste malo de Luan que se añadía a la mezcla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía un tanto agradecido de que al menos Luna y Luan fueron las que se sintieron

‒ Oye... Lamentamos que tu cumpleaños fuera tan tranquilo, hermano... ‒ dijo Luna, mientras el trío se acercaba a la puerta principal.

‒ Está bien ‒ respondió Lincoln, sosteniendo el cómic mientras lo hacía. ‒ ¡Al menos tengo este cómic tan _cool_!

‒ ¡Sí! ¡Realmente eres un cómico, Lincoln! ‒ declaró Luan entre risas, mientras abría la puerta.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, el chico se extrañó al ver a todas sus hermanas aparecer a la vista, antes de que Luan y Luna corrieran delante de él.

‒ Pe... ¿Pero qué?

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de improvisto ante la escena que tenía: la sala estaba completamente decorada con listones y globos de distintos colores. Antes de que lograra decir algo, las chicas gritaron al unísono:

‒ ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln!

‒ ¿De verdad pensaste que habríamos olvidado tu cumpleaños? ‒ Lori se rió entre dientes, antes de Lynn y Lucy corrieron hacia adelante con una caja de regalo en sus manos.

‒ Quieren decir que... ‒ Lincoln tomó la caja en la mano, con la incredulidad llenando su cuerpo.

‒ Así es... lo recordamos. ‒ exclamó una Luna vivaracha, cruzando los brazos ‒ Sólo estábamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlo como una sorpresa.

Lincoln no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan vivaz situación. Pero, al menos ya sabía que contestar, por lo que le dirigió una sonrisa a sus hermanas y dijo:

‒ Gracias...

Entonces, Lana, quien se encontraba sentada en las escaleras, corrió para unirse al grupo:

‒ ¡Bueno, pero no nos dejes en suspenso, Lincoln! ¡Abre tu regalo!

Sin abandonar su sonrisa y con una respiración profunda, Lincoln arrancó el papel de envoltura, revelando... ¡el mismo paquete de coleccionista que había visto en la tienda de cómics!

En ese momento, su cara mostraba unos ojos bien abiertos y una boca algo abierta que hacía una leve y profunda respiración, mientras su corazón latía con mucha intensidad:

‒ ¡¿Esto... es... en serio?! ‒ exclamó de manera sorprendida, mientras volvía a levantar la vista hacia sus hermanas.

‒ Todos contribuimos. ‒ sonrió Lynn. ‒ Era lo menos que podíamos hacer.

Lori se acercó y se puso en cuclillas en frente de él.

‒ El mejor regalo... ‒ comenzó, mientras le sonreía. Luego, apretándole una de sus mejillas, le dijo: ‒...para el mejor hermano que podrían tener diez hermanas.

Luego, tras levantarse de nuevo, le abrió paso a su hermana Leni, la cual avanzó con un pastel, que si bien era de un tamaño promedio estaba ampliamente decorado:

‒ ¡Además, también te hicimos un pastel!

Si se podría utilizar una palabra para describir la sensación por haber sido sorprendido de la forma más agradable posible, el muchacho simplemente se quedó indeciso ante esa iniciativa.

Por un breve momento, paseó con una oscilante mirada de confusión entre sus hermanas y los detalles de su fiesta, preguntándose el cómo lo lograron.

De repente, sintió un leve agarre en su pierna derecha. Era su hermanita Lily, quien con su característica mirada alegre exclamó su nombre, junto con un conjunto de galimatías que trataban de emular una especie de felicitación, antes de romperse en un pequeño ataque de risa.

Por un lado, el chico aún se sentía algo desconcertado, pues el simple hecho de toparse de forma sorpresiva con un esa clase de regalo de cumpleaños era algo inclusive extraordinario para el panorama que él sentía en la casa Loud, lo cual lo dejaba pasmado en las más posibles posibilidades en las que él podía comprender en cómo lograron hacer que un día tranquilo y aburrido culminara en una fiesta sorpresa simple y agradable.

Sin embargo, eso quita el hecho de que también sentía un júbilo casi arrasador en su cuerpo, no sólo porque sus propias hermanas le habían obtenido el regalo de la tienda que tanto había deseado, sino que también le habían preparado algo mejor que eso: una fiesta dedicada a él, una a la cual le habían dedicado mucha dedicación, para así darle una muy buena impresión de una buena vez.

Simplemente, no lo resistió más. Lincoln amplió su sonrisa aún más que antes, dirigiéndose a sus hermanas con una voz algo cortante:

‒ Gra... gracias chicas, ¡las amo a todas!

Si las lágrimas de alegría contenidas no hubieran sido suficientes, los hermanos Louds se dejaron atrapar en un abrazo grupal. Incluso Leni, quien apartó el pastel en la mesa central de la sala, quería unirse a la reunión cálida.

De más estar decir que el panorama del resto de la fiesta fue simplemente alegre, pero lleno de actividades divertidas, siendo el sople de las velas algo que concluyó con una solo canto melódico familiar, deseándole al único hermano varón un cumpleaños feliz y sencillo:

‒ Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
